Developing test cases in order to test certain aspects of a computer and/or computer programs can often prove challenging and time consuming since test cases may be performed manually and may be application and/or device specific. For example, in order to test a device, a tester may manually program/write test cases for the device. In certain instances, the tester must also program/write separate test cases for different applications executed by the device.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers in the figures refer to like, but not necessarily the same or identical, elements throughout. Hence, if a feature is used across several drawings, the number used to identify the feature in the drawing where the feature first appeared will be used in later drawings.